Memento Mori
by lil'chrome-chan
Summary: "Remember that you will die." It wasn't supposed to come out like that. It was supposed to be a warning for her to not be so reckless all the time or accidentally throw her life out the window. Her luck always follows her everywhere, preventing her to meet her death. But Rivaille fears that it may only be the matter of time before her luck runs out. RivaHan week prompt: Fears.


**Author: **lil'chrome-chan

**Pairing: **RivaHan _again_

**Rate: **T for Rivaille's adorable foul mouth *heart*

**Genre: **Romance

**Summary: **"Remember that you will die." It wasn't supposed to come out like that. It was supposed to be a warning for her to not be so reckless all the time or accidentally throw her life out the window. Her luck always follows her everywhere, preventing her to meet her death. But Rivaille fears that it may only be the matter of time before her luck runs out. RivaHan week day 5 prompt: Fears.

**AUTHOR NOTE: **Okay. To be true, I originally didn't plan to write anything for this prompt but I'm just giving myself a challenge to finish a fic in less than five hours. Fortunately I finished it in time, probably. I had written the summary for this story since maybe a month or two ago but I just begin to write it today (LoL). Is this what you will call drabble? I don't know.

Alright, as you guys already know, this fic is about RivaHan again. This is my third fic about them and I hope I've improved (a bit).

Oh! There's something I've been wanting to say but keep forgetting; I notice that most of the authors in this fandom had started changing 'Rivaille' into 'Levi'. Well, I know that it's the correct Romanization but for some reason it just didn't fit my taste. It sounds so… I don't know how to say it. I just don't like it very much. But well, if you guys are bothered by my using 'Rivaille' I might change it into 'Levi'. That's if you guys are bothered by it.

Enough of the super long author note. Please enjoy the story :3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin! Isayama-sensei does!

* * *

_**Memento Mori**_

* * *

Rivaille scowled.

He had decided to visit the site where the new experimental Titans were held and he could already see the eccentric scientist doing one of her experiment. She was piercing the assumed-to-be the heart of the 4-meter class Titan, his name Sawney or something. Her most trusted subordinate, Moblit, was warily standing behind her, ready to grab her if the Titan was to initiate a sudden attack. There were times when Rivaille was feeling grateful of Moblit's presence near Hanji.

She would surely kick the bucket if Moblit wasn't there.

Rivaille's heart skipped a beat when he saw Hanji's head almost entered the enormous mouth of the Titan when she—_stupidly_—ceased the space between her and the Titan's mouth just to make out the incoherent groans the Titan had made. As if reacting to Rivaille's pulse, Moblit freaked out and quickly pulled Hanji away from the Titan's bite.

_That's _it_._

He would warn the crazy scientist before she threw her life out the window—obliviously.

.

.

.

"…Oi, four eyes."

"Yeah?" she replied, still burying her nose in her paperwork.

Rivaille sighed at her. She was always like this whenever she felt like she had gained something new from the Titans. But that wouldn't stop him from warning her. Even though whatever she did was for the sake of the humankind there was nothing left to do if she were to die because of it. Now, Rivaille would speak the words Irvin had taught him some time ago.

_Memento mori_—remember that you are a mortal.

Rivaille personally thought that it was a perfect phrase for someone like Hanji—someone who was never cautious enough to protect her own life. He had learned from their first mission that Hanji had this unexplainable luck following her—keenly placing itself right behind her, watching her back. It happened when she ran out of gas and almost fell into the opened mouth of a 15-meter class Titan. However, just in the nick of time she noticed that her gas wasn't completely empty and had used the last push to escape her death. Another time was when she was almost hit by a Titan's hand but jumped away just in time. The accident from before was also one of the times her luck was on action.

God knew how many times she had cheated her death and it made him fear the assumption that the luck might just run out in the near future.

Hanji—along with Irvin and Mike—was his oldest comrade and he couldn't even imagine a life with one of them gone. He was used to deaths, alright, but if one of those three were to die he would surely grieve deeply—more than he ever did. Those three were the only people he had never thought would ever die.

To him, it was almost as if they were immortal.

"Why are you taking so long? What do you want to talk about?" Hanji finally turned around, tilting her head in confusion. It was rare for Rivaille to delay a conversation.

He inhaled before speaking up, his gaze boring deeply into her brown orbs, "Remember that you will die."

He had expected her to just laugh it off, saying something about not going to die because of her extraordinary luck. He hadn't expected her to show a dumbfounded expression and dropped her papers with mouth gaping and eyeballs almost bulging out of their sockets.

One word to express her reaction: _overly-horrified._

Now that he thought of it, this might not be the best timing to speak.

"Ri-Rivaille? You want me killed?" her voice quivered almost childishly and her eyes glistened.

"You're annoying to the point I might kill you but fortunately—for you—you're still needed for the sake of humankind so I am not wishing for your death so the answer is: no, I don't."

Rivaille was surprised how talkative he was today. This was the first time he talked in a longer sentence that Hanji, who already held the title of the Unstoppable Speaker in the Scouting Legion.

"But… but you just—"

"I'm warning you, idiot."

"Eek!" she yelped. "So it was a threat after all!" she curled herself protectively.

"No—_Geez_, shitty glasses, can't you grasp my meaning at all? I'm trying to tell you to be more cautious, _dammit_."

"Cautious of what…?"

"Of your lifestyle. I demand you to be more careful around Titans from now on."

Hanji blinked. Once. Twice. And then she let out a disgusting cackling laugh, loud enough to hurt Rivaille's eardrums.

"Oh my, Rivaille, are you worried about me? Just say so from the beginning, you scared me!" she wiped the tear on the corner of her eye and held her stomach after laughing.

Rivaille's eye twitched in annoyance, "Who the _fuck _said anything about that?"

"Haha! You're so cute, you know that?" she reached to pinch his cheek but he slapped her hand away.

He groaned, rolling his eyes in process as he got up from his seat, "Screw _you _and your glasses. I'm leaving," and he left for the exit when he heard her laughing again.

When he was about to close the door he could hear her say,

"Thanks, Rivaille. I'll be careful."

Closing his eyes, he closed the door behind him and stood there for a while.

"If she got my meaning she should've just said so from the start. That shitty four-eyes…" he massaged his temple and turned on his heel and left.

Actually it didn't matter if she knew about his worries, but his pride just wouldn't allow him to let her know. If she would be extra careful from now on it was enough. Not for herself or him but for the entire humankind—she had to stay alive, and him as well. As the members of the Scouting Legion they were responsible of bringing advance for humanity.

This world was cruel.

He had his fears.

Fear of not being able to learn more about Titans even after sacrificing so many comrades. Fear of having to toss away his humanity little by little with every single falling soldier. Fear of not being able to grieve when he wished to.

However he wouldn't deny—that his greatest fear would be of losing her, because her death was something he couldn't even imagine.

_The End_

* * *

_**I can't believe I finished this in three hours. Well, it's not like this story is long anyway. And seriously, it's visibly rushed. But oh well, please tell me your opinion.**_


End file.
